


Mindless Cookies

by SparkleForever



Series: My Little Inktober Stories [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen, Zompony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleForever/pseuds/SparkleForever
Summary: Muddled thoughts, unhealthy cravings, and a forgotten friendship. This zompony will have to decide what's more important: Her life, or her friend's...
Series: My Little Inktober Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807600
Kudos: 1





	Mindless Cookies

**Mindless Cookies**

  


A curly mane swayed in the breeze, pink locks dull and disheveled. Pale blue eyes were wide open, yet they saw nothing of the star-filled night. A moan escaped her rainbow splattered muzzle.

 _“Cookiesss,”_ she hissed.

There had been others around her, but now she was alone. Where did they go? Ah, there they were. A herd of rainbow-muzzled ponies were steadily moving away from her, creeping towards the big red barn in the middle of the farm. It seemed familiar but she couldn’t remember why. Her head was in a fog, all of her thoughts were muddled.

Like a lamb she began to mindlessly follow. Something seemed amiss and her pace quickened. Her steps were just a bit faster than the others and before she knew it she was at the front of the herd, pushing up against the barn’s doors. They gave way and she stumbled into the musky darkness of the barn. As her eyes adjusted to the gloom she finally spotted what she had been searching for.

 _“Cookiesss.”_ She licked her muzzle. Box upon green and gold box of the precious treat was stacked ceiling high. At last she could get what she craved most and satiate her hunger, a never-ending burning desire within her. She began to advance but then stopped dead in her tracks. There was something in her way. Dull aggression arose within her toward the obstacle, but then the feeling from earlier returned and extinguished it. Something wasn’t right.

“Sta-sta-y back!” The scratchy voice was alarmingly familiar. A flash of a rainbow tail in the low light caught her eye. Recognition bloomed.

 _“Rainnnbow...Dasssh?”_ Her voice was barely above a whisper, but the mare cowering against the cookie boxes heard her all the same.

“Oh my gosh, Pinkie Pie! You’re okay! You gotta help me, everypony else is trying to get me!” Rainbow Dash began to thrash her limbs threateningly as the crowd got closer. She shrieked as one of them, Mrs. Cake, grabbed her hindleg. “HEEELP!”

The fog was slowly lifting. It took a moment for Pinkie to gather her thoughts. This was Rainbow Dash, her friend. These zomponies, herself included, were trying to incapacitate her to get to the cookies. Cookies were the only thing keeping the zomponies alive, but at what cost? Could she even afford it? Another shriek from Rainbow Dash tore her from her thoughts and she finally had clarity.

 _“No one hurtsss my friends.”_ She pushed the burning hunger aside. Her friend was more important than the cookies. Pinkie Pie forced her way to Rainbow Dash’s side. They made eye contact and nodded. They were outnumbered and trapped, but they would not go down without a fight.


End file.
